This invention relates to a program execution system that has at least one operation device connected to a program execution device that executes programs and inputs operation requests from the user into the program execution device, the program execution device, a recording medium on which are recorded programs and data to be used by the program execution system, the program itself, and a method for switching viewpoint and a method for switching aim on a display device of the program.
As information devices such as program execution systems that include video game machines, there are entertainment systems that allow one to play games while manipulating operation devices while the system displays on the screen of a television receiver the content of the game, which is stored on a recording medium such as a CD-ROM.
The program execution device and operation device of such an entertainment system is usually connected by a serial interface, and when a clock signal is sent from the program execution device, key switch information, etc. that corresponds to user operations is sent synchronized to the clock signal.
Recently, systems have been developed and made practical in which operation devices have been equipped with built-in vibration generation means to provide vibration to the user upon request from outside (for example, from the program execution device), so as to give the user various types of vibration in response to user operations, for example during the course of playing a game.
If, for example, one changes the viewpoint or moves a virtual aim on display, using an operation device, usually this is done by manipulating direction keys called plus-sign keys; with these plus-sign keys, the operation of going in a direction determined by the key, such as leftward or upward, is simple, but the operation tends to become difficult for intermediate directions such as diagonally upward to the left or diagonally downward to the right.
Moreover, because the angle cannot be freely modified with a direction such as diagonally upward or downward to the left or somewhat leftward, one is forced to change the viewpoint in a simple direction, which creates the problem that in, for example, a shooting game or adventure game, the game proceeds in simple, boring ways.
It is an object of this invention to provide a program execution system, a program execution device, a recording medium, a program itself, and a method for switching viewpoint and a method for switching aim on the display of the program execution device, that make it possible to sensually ascertain the direction in which one wishes to switch a viewpoint and/or aim when manipulating an operation device, and to enjoy game development that one does not grow tired of.
This and other objects are attained by a program execution system comprising a program execution device that executes programs, at least one operation device that inputs operation requests by the user as operation instructions to the program execution device, and a display device that displays images output from the program execution device, a discrimination means that distinguishes the switching direction of the viewpoint in the display device based on a combination of output information output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on said operation device, and a display switching means that switches said viewpoint to the switching direction distinguished by the discrimination means.
The program execution device of this invention, to which can be connected at least an operation device that outputs operation requests by a user as operation instructions and a display device for displaying images, comprises a discrimination means that distinguishes the switching direction of the viewpoint in the display device based on a combination of output information output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, and a display switching means that switches said viewpoint to the switching direction distinguished by the discrimination means.
On a recording medium of this invention are recorded a program and data used by a program execution system that includes a program execution device that executes programs, at least one operation device that inputs operation requests by the user as operation instructions to the program execution device, and a display device that displays images output from the program execution device. The program comprises a discrimination step that distinguishes the switching direction of the viewpoint in the display device based on a combination of output information output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, and a display switching step that switches said viewpoint to the switching direction distinguished by the discrimination step.
The program of this invention may be used in an entertainment system that has a program execution device that executes programs, at least one operation device that inputs operation requests by the user as operation instructions to said program execution device, and a display device that displays images output from said program execution device. The program comprises a discrimination step that distinguishes the switching direction of the viewpoint in the display device based on a combination of output information output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, and a display switching step that switches the viewpoint on the display device to the switching direction distinguished by the discrimination step.
In this way, when, for example, one wishes to switch the viewpoint to the left, it is done by using the two of the four buttons that are arranged on the left side for horizontal instructions. The switching direction to which the viewpoint in the display device is to be switched is distinguished by means of the discrimination means based on a combination of output information outputted from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user, then the viewpoint is switched to the distinguished switching direction by means of the display switching means.
In this case, it suffices if the output information is data that includes the ON/OFF component of said buttons and to which the direction components that correspond to the buttons are allocated, and the discrimination means is provided with a switching direction discrimination means that distinguishes the switching direction according to a combination of these components.
Using the plus-sign keys, if the viewpoint is to be switched, say, leftward, it is done by manipulating the leftward key, but if the viewpoint is to be switched diagonally upward to the left or diagonally downward to the left, it is necessary to operate the upward key or downward key simultaneously with the leftward key. That is, it is necessary to operate keys that are not directly related to the leftward direction, and for a player who operates the operation device for the first time or a player who plays a video game for the first time, it is impossible to grasp sensually the direction to which one is trying to switch the viewpoint.
In the present invention, if one wishes to switch the viewpoint to, say, the left, it suffices to simultaneously operate the two buttons for horizontal direction indication that are arranged on the left side. By operating one or the other of said two buttons, the viewpoint is switched diagonally upward to the left or diagonally downward to the left.
If, for example, one wishes to switch the viewpoint upward, it suffices to simultaneously operate the two buttons for vertical direction indication that are arranged on the upper side. In this case too, the viewpoint is switched diagonally upward to the left or diagonally upward to the right by operating one or the other of said two buttons.
Thus, in the present invention, to switch the viewpoint leftward, it suffices to operate the buttons that are lined up on the left side of the operation device, and to switch the viewpoint upward, it suffices to operate the buttons that are lined up on the upper side; one can sensually grasp the direction in which to try to switch the viewpoint, even one who operates the operation device for the first time or one who plays a video game for the first time can switch the viewpoint simply and easily, and if it is applied to a video game; etc., one can enjoy game development that one does not grow tired of.
It suffices if the output information is data that includes size components that correspond to the force with which said user presses said buttons and to which the direction components that correspond to said buttons are allocated, and the discrimination means is made so as to have a switching direction computation means that computes the switching direction by vector computation based on the direction components and the size components. In this way, when one considers a case in which, for example, the viewpoint is to be switched leftward, the angle of diagonally upward to the left or diagonally downward to the left can be freely set by the size components. In other words, the viewpoint switching direction can be freely set, and smooth viewpoint switching can be realized.
Also, it suffices if the discrimination means is provided with a movement speed computation means that determines the movement speed of said viewpoint based on said size components. It is usual to switch the viewpoint at a fixed speed, but in cases in which one wants to switch the viewpoint speedily, as would be done in a shooting game or adventure game, a dilemma arises, and there is the fear of giving the user an impression of poor operability.
But because the viewpoint can be switched rapidly by changing the movement speed of said viewpoint based on the size components, the user can be given the awareness of good operability even in a shooting game or adventure game as referred to above, thus contributing to the popularization of video games, etc.
The above-mentioned buttons may be provided on the front part of the operation device. In this case, it suffices to arrange the buttons on the front part of said operation device in positions on the left and right that can be pressed by the fingers of the left and right hands of the user, to allocate left and right direction components that correspond to the left and right arrangement positions of the buttons as the output information that corresponds to the buttons, and to determine said switching direction based on these left and right direction components.
Also, it suffices to arrange those buttons on the front part of the operation device, aligned two each on the top and bottom, in positions on the left and right that can be pressed by the fingers of the left and right hands of the user, to allocate up, down, left, and right direction components that correspond to the up, down, left, and right arrangement positions of the buttons as said output information that corresponds to the buttons, and to determine the switching direction based on these up, down, left, and right direction components.
In this way, the switching direction of the viewpoint on the screen of the display device and the positions of the buttons to be operated will correspond to each other, one can be intuitively aware of which direction the viewpoint is being switched to, one can simply recognize the switching direction of the viewpoint, and even in a video game such as, for example, flight simulation in which it is difficult to be aware of a sense of direction, one can simply enjoy it, thus leading to the popularization of video games.
The program execution system of this invention may comprise a program execution device that executes programs, at least one operation device that inputs operation requests by the user as operation instructions to the program execution device, and a display device that displays images output from the program execution device, a discrimination means that distinguishes the switching direction of the virtual aim in the display device based on a combination of output information output from said operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, and a display switching means that switches the virtual aim to the switching direction distinguished by the discrimination means.
The program execution device of this invention may be connected to at least an operation device that outputs operation requests by a user as operation instructions and a display device for displaying images, and the program execution device includes a discrimination means that distinguishes the switching direction of the virtual aim in the display device based on a combination of output information output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, and a display switching means that switches said virtual aim to the switching direction distinguished by the discrimination means.
The recording medium of this invention, on which are recorded a program and data used by a program execution system that includes a program execution device that executes programs, at least one operation device that inputs operation requests by the user as operation instructions to said program execution device, and a display device that displays images output from said program execution device, the program comprising a discrimination step that distinguishes the switching direction of the virtual aim in the display device based on a combination of output information output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, and a display switching step that switches the virtual aim to the switching direction distinguished by the discrimination step.
The program of this invention may be used in an entertainment system that includes a program execution device that executes programs, at least one operation device that inputs operation requests by the user as operation instructions to the program execution device, and a display device that displays images output from the program execution device, the program comprising a discrimination step that distinguishes the switching direction of the virtual aim in the display device based on a combination of output information output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, and a display switching step that switches said aim to the switching direction distinguished by said discrimination step.
In this way, to switch the virtual aim leftward, it suffices to operate the buttons aligned on the left side; to switch the virtual aim upward, it suffices to operate the buttons aligned on the top side; one can sensually grasp the direction in which to try to switch the virtual aim; even one who operates the operation device for the first time or one who plays a video game for the first time can switch the virtual aim simply; and if it is applied to a video game such as a shooting game, one can enjoy game development that one does not grow tired of
It suffices if the output information is data that includes the ON/OFF component of the buttons and to which the direction components that correspond to the buttons are allocated, and the discrimination means is provided with a switching direction discrimination means that distinguishes said switching direction according to a combination of those components.
It suffices if the output information is data that includes size components that correspond to the force with which said user presses said buttons and to which the direction components that correspond to the buttons are allocated, and the discrimination means is made so as to have a switching direction computation means that computes the switching direction by vector computation based on the direction components and size components. In this case, it suffices if said discrimination means is provided with a movement speed computation means that determines the movement speed of the virtual aim based on the size components
The above buttons may be provided on the front part of the operation device. In this case, it suffices to arrange the buttons on the front part of the operation device in positions on the left and right that can be pressed by the fingers of the left and right hands of the user, to allocate left and right direction components that correspond to the left and right arrangement positions of said buttons as the output information that corresponds to the buttons, and to determine the switching direction based on these left and right direction components.
Also, it suffices to arrange the buttons on the front part of the operation device, aligned two each on the top and bottom, in positions on the left and right that can be pressed by the fingers of the left and right hands of the user, to allocate up, down, left, and right direction components that correspond to the up, down, left, and right arrangement positions of the buttons as the output information that corresponds to the buttons, and to determine the switching direction based on these up, down, left, and right direction components.
In this way, the switching direction of the virtual aim on the screen of the display device and the positions of the buttons to be operated will correspond to each other, one can be intuitively aware of which direction the virtual aim is being switched to, one can simply recognize the switching direction of the virtual aim, and even in a video game, such as, for example, shooting game in outer space, in which it is difficult to be aware of a sense of direction and for which skill is considered necessary, one can simply enjoy it.
A method of switching a viewpoint on a display device according to the present invention for switching the viewpoint on the display device in accordance with user operation requests input to an operation device, comprising a step that takes in output information that includes direction components that correspond to the arrangement positions of first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on said operation device, wherein said output information is output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to said first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons, a discrimination step that distinguishes the switching direction of the viewpoint in the display device based on a combination of said direction components, and a display switching step that switches said viewpoint to said switching direction distinguished by the discrimination step.
In this way, in the present invention, to switch the viewpoint leftward, it suffices to operate the buttons aligned on the left side; to switch the viewpoint upward, it suffices to operate the buttons aligned on the top side; one can sensually grasp the direction in which to try to switch the virtual viewpoint; even one who operates the operation device for the first time or one who plays a video game for the first time can switch the virtual viewpoint simply and easily; and if it is applied to a video game such as a shooting game, one can enjoy game development that one does not grow tired of.
A method that switches the virtual aim on a display device in accordance with user operation requests input to an operation device comprises a step that takes in output information that includes direction components that correspond to the arrangement positions of first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on said operation device, wherein said output information is output from the operation device in accordance with operation instructions from the user to said first and second leftward instruction buttons and first and second rightward instruction buttons provided on the operation device, a discrimination step that distinguishes the switching direction of the aim in the display device based on a combination of the direction components, and a display switching step that switches the aim to said switching direction distinguished by the discrimination step.
In this way, in this invention, to switch the virtual aim leftward, it suffices to operate the buttons aligned on the left side; to switch the virtual aim upward, it suffices to operate the buttons aligned on the top side; one can sensually grasp the direction in which to try to switch the virtual aim; even one who operates the operation device for the first time or one who plays a video game for the first time can switch the virtual aim simply and easily; and if it is applied to a video game such as a shooting game, one can enjoy game development that one does not grow tired of.